


giggly

by calumhood (sneaks)



Series: pairing chaos saturday [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Poly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: luke can't stop giggling on their day off.
Relationships: Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: pairing chaos saturday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777741
Kudos: 10





	giggly

Luke bursts into another fit of giggles, eyes clamping shut as he laughs. Mike and Ash share a glance, small smiles on their lips as their boyfriend tries, and fails, to stay silent during their movie. Ash continues pouring Luke's drink, hearing the wonderful sounds of laughter all the way in the kitchen.

“Can't believe you're laughing. This is the emotional part of the movie.” Mike shakes his head, trying to hide his smile as he watches the climax of the film play out.

Luke starts to defend himself, but is only met with more giggles falling from his pink lips. Ash stifles a chuckle, grabbing a beer for Mike and approaching the couch where the two of them are sitting.

“One vodka for my giggly boy,” Ashton places Luke's drink on one of the coasters atop their glass coffee table. “And one beer for my movie loving boyfriend.”

Mike accepts the bottle with a look that expresses his gratitude. He takes a quick sip, eyes still trained on the screen. Luke cuddles up to Michael, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face against Michael's bicep. “Sorry for being so giggly during your movie,” He whispers.

“S'alright, Luke.” Mike presses a kiss to Luke's forehead. “Not a big deal. Movie's not going anywhere. I'd choose you and Ash over a movie any day.”


End file.
